


The Shinobi and the Farm Boy

by Jedi_Master_Misty_SmanEsay



Series: Tales from the Kawa Teikoku [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family Dynamics, First Meetings, Quote Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedi_Master_Misty_SmanEsay/pseuds/Jedi_Master_Misty_SmanEsay
Summary: Sitara Pasufaindā speaks with Vasu Sutākirā for the first time.





	The Shinobi and the Farm Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Shinobi and the Farm Boy  
> Era: Pre Saga  
> Genre: Family  
> World: AU  
> Characters: OCs  
> Warnings: None  
> Series: Tales from the Kawa Teikoku  
> A/N: Part of the JCF Disney Animated Movie Quote Challenge. “He comes on with his big, innocent farm boy routine, but I could see through that in a Peloponnesian minute.” Meg - Hercules

Xxxxxxxxxx

He’s watching you. A familiar voice whispered in the mind of Sitara Pasufaindā. She frowned she tried to piece together if it was something she was Sensing or if her twin sister, Swati, had thought it or Sent the thought to her. 

It was hard at times to separate what Swati was thinking and what she, Sitara, was thinking but at least it was better than it used to be thanks to their extensive training and Mental Shields.

But she did Feel the weight of someone watching her intently.

Sitara turned, looking in the direction of the gaze and stared at young Vasu Sutākirā. He blushed and quickly turned away; going back to helping his father unload the family supply vehicle.

“Who’s the handsome hunk?” Yua, a student from the planet Borudā asked curiously; attraction flaring.

“That is Vasu; his family owns a farm on the outskirts of Yamakawa.” Sitara told her simply; Vasu and his family were common sights around Yamakawa.

“I like farm boys,” Yua giggled, “they’re all so sweet and innocent and always so helpful.”

Minako snorted. “Vasu?” she asked with a short laugh. “He comes on with his big, innocent farm boy routine, but I could see through that in a Coruscanti minute: he’s a boy and we’re a bunch of cute girls and sometimes we remove layers.” Minako stated acidly; she didn’t like being ogled by people which was bad since it would be highly likely she would be ogled on missions.

Sitara glanced back at the young man as he helped his father set crates of food on the ground; Reaching out to read the thoughts on the surface of his mind. She found many things and while there was an interest in them it was more curious and slightly envious and disappointment that he couldn’t be a Shinobi.

“He’s just disappointed that he can’t be like us.” She said after a few moments.

“I thought anyone could be a Shinobi; are his parents that controlling and want someone to take over the farm?” Yua asked puzzled.

“His Family Name is ‘Sutākirā’.” Swati stated; answering Yua’s question.

Yua’s eyes bugged in horror. “You mean he’s . . . .” She trailed off; unable to finish.

“Yup,” Sitara answered simply.

Yua muttered a curse. It wasn’t unusual for people to react that way when they were told that someone was a Kinko; they were nearly mythical creatures with most people since they were few and far between; living quiet lives in small towns and villages or the occasional city.

Kinkos were forbidden to join any of the branches of the Kawa Teikoku Military, forbidden to join their local security force and forbidden to train as a Shinobi. Kinkos were doomed to live average lives; some could become a Priest or Priestess but that was it.

Sitara couldn’t think of anything more boring; stuck in the Kawa Teikoku and only be allowed to leave with special permission and in the company of a Shinobi. It would be a terrible fate.

“I think he likes you.” Swati Sent her.

Sitara blinked in confusion. “What makes you think that?” she Sent back.

She Felt her twin’s annoyance. “Every time he comes into the village he looks for you and stares at you for a few minutes and whenever you’re around he stays a little longer than usual.” Swati informed her.

Sitara laughed out loud. “No one can tell us apart unless they are Gifted and even then, unless they know us really well, they struggle.”

“He knows who you are.” Swati said with a bright smile. “Even Fay can see he likes you.”

The gathered girls didn’t react to the mental exchange going on between the twins; they were so use to Sitara and Swati talking silently to each other like this it wasn’t worth noting.

“Fay’s only eight!” Sitara protested.

Swati shrugged. “She’s smart enough.” She refuted.

Sitara frowned. She didn’t know how to feel about her baby sister thinking that a boy, young man, had a crush on her.

“Imōto-Chan is silly.” She stated. “She likes the tales of people finding love and of the Universe tying red strings to the souls of individuals. As if that really happens and I doubt he can tell us apart.” She said scornfully.

“Then go talk to him and see if he can tell us apart.” Swati said with a smile.

Sitara hesitated; glancing quickly at the area where the Sensei were gathered; talking about something.

“They don’t stop us from socializing with anyone; we’re not like the Jedi.” Swati reminded her.

Sitara laughed at the thought of them being like the Jedi; it was silly seeing that their father and mother were Shinobi and good ones and so many other students had parents that were Shinobi. Blending in was a Shinobi’s greatest ability and ally; there were many Shinobi stationed throughout the galaxy blending in with the populace by marrying and building families.

“Go,” Swati urged her again; Shoving her slightly.

Sitara hesitated, Reaching out she Sensed that he was still there and still working on unloading the hold of the speeder.

Turning she walked as casually as she could towards Vasu.

“Hello,” she said in greeting.

Vasu didn’t even flinch before he turned and faced her.

“Hello, Sitara,” he said in a friendly greeting.

She couldn’t help but blink; apparently he did know her apart from her twin.

“How do you know I am Sitara and not Swati?” she asked; her voice didn’t betray her surprise.

He smiled shyly at her. “You and Swati might be identical down to the last detail and wear your Lineage Braids the same but you two have separate little quirks; when the two of you are bored you play with your Maternal Line while Swati plays with her Paternal Line is just one example. It didn’t help either that you blinked in surprise when I said your name.” He admitted.

Sitara found herself smiling; it wasn’t every day that someone could so easily tell them apart.

“After we’re done, could you – would you like to go with me to get some dumplings and Rin’s Bakery?” he asked her; his Presence flared with hope and nervousness.

“I – yes! I would like to go with you to get some dumplings.” She said with a smile.

Sitara quickly lost track of time as they talked about there favorite places and foods.

Sitara! Swati’s voice snapped in her mind loudly; causing her to flinch in surprise. The lessons are starting again. I have been trying to get your attention for a whole minute! She ranted.

“I regret to call our talk short but my sister just informed me that training is about to resume.” She told Vasu apologetically. “The Training Session should be done in two hours.” She told him.

“Then I will see you at Rin’s Bakery in three hours.” He told her as she hurried away.

“I apologize Sensei for my tardiness.” She said as she fell into formation.

“You know the punishment; get to it.” Sensei Dākuraitā said flatly.

Sitara didn’t even hesitate as she raced off to do laps around the training arena; she had been late in returning so she needed to face the consequences.

At least Vasu had given her extra time to take her punishment and clean up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End

**Author's Note:**

> End Note: I was sorely tempted to name this ‘Farm Boy’ but felt that was too simple and I thought about calling this ‘First Meeting’ but this is supposed to be part of a series and I wanted the names of the fics to feel like you could but ‘the tale of . . .” in front of the name of the fics and get ‘the tale of _____’ and for it to fit.


End file.
